Cerberus Assembly
The is a faction described by Pumat Sol as including the most powerful magic users in the Dwendalian Empire. This organization has most of its members centered in Rexxentrum with others scattered through the continent. Those not allied with the Assembly seem wary of their growing power. The Assembly and The Cobalt Soul are often at odds with each other. Those allied with the Assembly, such as Pumat Sol, claim that they keep the Crown in check and prevent abuses of power. Their members have allegedly promoted learning in the middle to lower classes in Zadash . Some mages of the Cerberus Assembly are involved in law enforcement of the Dwendalian Empire, serving as interrogators and executioners. Assembly members are also involved in protecting the Empire against foreign invasions. History Around 685 PD,Matthew Mercer describes these events taking place "150 years ago" in . The current campaign takes place in 835 PD. there was a war of Mage Houses within the Dwendalian Empire that nearly destroyed part of Rexxentrum. As part of the ceasefire, as opposed to being imprisoned the Mage Houses agreed to bind themselves to the Empire. The Cerberus Assembly was established as a power under rule of the king. It has since flourished, helping the Empire rise to power by conquering the Julous Dominion. The Assembly and the Cobalt Soul have worked in an antagonistic lockstep for the better part of a century, since the inception of the Assembly. They do not outwardly show aggression towards each other, but have maintained a series of checks and balances. Both sides have done what they can to curb the influence of the other and prevent the other from achieving internal goals that went against the needs and wants of their own faction. They also work together at times out of necessity, both publicly and behind the scenes. Sometimes they maintain a relationship of frustrated convenience, and at other times, a subversive antagonism. Symbols The symbol of the Cerberus Assembly consists of three diamond-like shapes pointed inward toward themselves representing the three heads of the Assembly, and underneath, eight spires that curl up around it representing The Candles, the eight towers that encircle the stronghold where the King sits. Members and Operations Archmages * Martinet Ludinus Da'leth - Archmage of Domestic Protections - Oldest of the original assembly that still lives and considered the leader of the assembly. * Trent Ikithon - Archmage of Civil Influence - The propagandist and constructor of the face of the Empire in upper echelon circles. * Baroness Jenna Iresor - Archmage of Industry - One of the youngest members of the assembly. Described as "unique but a bit distracted" by Yussa Errenis. * Master Doolan Tversky - Archmage of Dysology * Lord Athesius Uludan - Archmage of Diplomatic Union . Described as "a buffoon" by Yussa Errenis. * Lady Vess DeRogna - Archmage of Antiquity * Headmaster Zivan Margolin - Archmage of Conscription * Headmaster Oremid Hass - Archmage of Cultivation - Runs the Hall of Erudition in Zadash. The Annexes Directly beneath the eight chief mages of the Assembly are what are known as the Annexes, their deputies and assistants. *Vence Nuthaleus - Annex to Ludinus Da'leth Other Members * Pumat Sol - Owner of The Invulnerable Vagrant, a shop selling magical items and spell scrolls in Zadash. Pumat is also self alleged to be an annex to an unknown person in the assembly. Former Members * Delilah Briarwood - Ousted from the Assembly for illegal necromantic magical experimentation through an investigation led by the Cobalt Soul. References Category:Factions Category:Cerberus Assembly